war_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rankings
History Throughout War Worlds long history there have been many empires that have risen to new unattainable heights of power and influence but the this lead means little in the game if you are not committed to keep up your pace. Only the empires that have stayed persistent always wanting to continue slowly building are the ones that truly get to the top of the game and stay there.Throughout the years players such as Spinward Marches, CAKIES, Gargron, The Coherent Ones have held the title of number one for many months of which Coherent Ones held the title the longest for about 2 years. Only in the last 6 months has Raph managed to pass him in the rankings and claim the tile as rightfully his. Stars colonized It is interesting to note that as old players get passed up by new players the bar is raised everyone and creates more competition so increasing the overall number stars that are colonized in the game. War Worlds may not have a massive community it does have a dedicated one that is that still enjoys the game after several years. The table below illustrates this in the number of colonized stars that have been recorded from 2015 to 2017. Stats From now on stats of the top 100 players will be shown on the wikia to show players the overview of how the most powerful alliances in the game are changing over time. The main perimeter that will be focused on is population but number of stars, ships, colonies, and buildings will also be included. These stats will be updated every 3 months where all the players relative progress will be shown. Jan 2018 Milestones For players just starting out it might seem daunting but there is plenty of milestones along the way that they can strive for before they get overwhelmed. The milestones are quite obscure because of the way a player has a huge impact on their total population especially for small players. The table describes an estimate on how many stars that a player would need to get around that rank. May 2018 Population Pie charts Every player has a piece of the pie in War Worlds and this can clearly be seen in these charts below. The first pie chart shows how much population that the top 5 players have in relation to each other. The next pie chart shows what part of the total population that the top 25 players that each player has. All together it accounts for about 455 million colonist. Other types of charts It is apparent that the higher the population of an empire the more larger the gap between players. In the Pareto chart below it shows this relationship by showing both the percentage of total population and the population of each empire in a bar chart hybrid. Another interesting way to describe how the population difference as the ranks get higher is though a funnel chart. A funnel chart has the rank as the vertical axis and population as the horizontal and the width on both the bar describes the full population. Representing the top 100 players using a pie chart is more difficult but Power Bi can do this better than Excel. The chart below is a donut chart that is quite similar to a pie chart but this one has more players on it. Ships Pie chart Although an empire can have a large population it doesn't mean much if the citizens can't be protected from outside invaders. The pie chart below shows the amount of ships that the tops 25 players have with respect to each other. Just recently the top 25 players have a combined total of about 15 billion ships that have been built. Instead of using Excel the pie chart below is presented in Power Bi so that it could more easily represent the top 100 players instead of the top 25. This chart is interesting as you can see that it goes in rankings of ship count from smallest to largest instead of by rank of population in the chart above. Bar chart The following bar chart shows the ships per star for the top 25 players. Interestingly it has little to do with the size of the empire but more to do with how well they stockpile ships. The next bar chart shows the amount of ships that each player in the top 25 have. It is rounded in scientific notation so that it can be better described. Other charts A players ship count has little do do with the population that they have as we can see from the charts above. For the top 100 players this is more difficult to show but it can be presented in a basic sense using a stacked area chart based on both the population and ship count. In this chart it shows there are several players that have focused greatly on their ship count. Buildings Not all top 25 players play the same and many of them have very differing strategies on how they grow their empire. In the chart below it will show that even though players have slightly differing amounts of colonies they will usually have large differences in the amount of buildings that they have. Building buildings is another way besides building ships so it is interesting to see what the top players have done. The only buildings that truly effect the amount of ships that a colony builds is a biospheres so for the most part the two are not connected unless a player doesn't completely finish colonizing a star before moving on. This does describe in a basic sense the amount different levels of work spent on building ships vs buildings. The similarities between ships and buildings is that both increase the level of protection that that a player has. Even if they have built many silos which are only slightly useful to defense they have still increased their level of protection. The bar chart/line graph below shows the differing amount of work that was sent in terms of buildings and ships compared to all top 25 players. Power Bi Instead of using graphs specifically based on ranks in sequential order power bi allows for more flexibility and can make presenting data easier. The charts below are bubble chars that have include population, ships, and building count to present an interesting information. The first bubble chart shows population on the x-axis, buildings on the y-axis, and the size of the bubbles is based on the number of ships of each player. This provides an jumbled mess of a view but it also shows the different focuses of each player quite concisely. The second bubble chart shows the ships on the x-axis, population on y-axis, and the size of each bubble is based on the buildings that each player has. This one provides a slightly different view on the differences of players in the game.